Today, Tomorrow, and All the Other Days Combined
by AngelicFeel
Summary: Laney leaves for awhile changing her name, making new friends. But, what happens when she comes back to beloved Peaceville? Rivalries and violence. Well, I'd say its a little bit of everything. First fanfiction...like ever. COME AT ME HOMIES. Just kidding but no bull, please. I am writing my story the way I want so...enjoy or not. Whatever. Oh I don't own Grojband.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Laney's P.O.V.

"_Corey, I'll miss you. Just promise me you'll stay strong…no matter what. And that we'll stay," I breathed a heavy sigh. 'Really? Chickening out again are we? 7 years Laney! 7 years! God, listen to me for once will you?' "Best friends!" I smiled wanting to kick myself in the gut. 'You idiot! Ugh!' "Lanes, you sure you can't stay?" His head was lowered and was clenching the knees of his orange khakis. "Core, you know if I could I would! But, I gotta do this. You know that." He breathed out a heavy sigh and finally responded after the silence."Okay Lanes. If you gotta do it, I'll support you." He smiled. I could see right through him, he put on a fake smile. For me….he was distraught. "Corey, I really like you and you're my best friend. I wanna see you in a few years….ok?" He smiled, really this time. I gave him a hug and it was returned. "Okay, Lanes….no prob." I squeezed my one-sided lover tightly and whispered to myself. "I love you…"_

_10 Years Later…._

"Laney, really?" Claire said, snapping me out of my trance. I was in awe of the unchanged Peaceville. I wasn't in Peaceville for more than 10 minutes and was already eager to see my Grojbandians together, Gentle Giant Kon, Creepy Nerd Kin, and Corey. My best friend….I was so homesick and worried. '_What if they all moved away? What if they broke up? What if…they all moved on?_' I thought and cringed. Yes, I, 23 year-old Laney Penn was spazzing out. I don't know what happened I'm all shy now and…afraid. I am so scared of…being rejected and left out like my sister, Lindsay did to me. My face fell slightly. But, I'm not going to tell you about my boring flashback. "Chin up, will ya'? I've got a surprise for you Elaine." Claire proudly announced. Yeah, she called me Elaine. I have gone by 'Elaine Adrienne Penn' for most of high school and college. My nickname is Laney. I thought Laney would make me sound slacker….ish. I had been so worried, I hadn't noticed Claire was talking "Laney, there's this place called _'Sing it, Sign it!'_, and….I got you a gig!" "WHAT?!" "Yeah! I thought it'd be…ya' know cool….since your talented and all." "Psh….w-what? I can't sing a lick." "OH. ELAINE. PENN. I. KNOW. THAT. GAME! You can't fool me!" Yep, Miss Dominance is back in business. That's what she's known around campus for, her ability to just take charge. "I heard you sing before in the shower-" "Singing in the shower? You know it changes your voice when you sing….right?" I interrupted, embarrassed. "Will you let me finish?" "Sorry." "Mmhmm. ANYWAY! Also, you should learn to quiet down when listening to your IPod, Elaine." "Oh…" "So will you do it?" "I guess so….but you owe me!" "You won't be saying that when you see who's there." "What?" "Nothing." "So when is it?" "At 8…why?" "8…tonight?" "Yes….why?" "8 TONIGHT? I'LL BARELY HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO GET READY! HURRY UP!" Claire quickly grabbed her keys, found her car and put the luggage in the trunk. "COME ON, CLAIRE I ONLY HAVE LIKE, 5 HOURS TO GET READY!" "That's plenty of time!" "JUST DRIVE, DANG IT!"

_*Wicked Cool Transition*_

I was in Claire's cousin's apartment lavatory applying light make-up when Claire came inside. "Could you hurry up?" I sighed, putting down my mascara. "Now, Claire honey. You can't rush beauty!" I turned towards the mirror. I had on a white blouse, sparkly black bowtie, sparkly black shorts, white and black oxfords, and fingerless gloves. My butt-length hair was into a side ponytail with a tiny black bow to hold the rest of my hair up. "Oh gosh. You and Nicole. I'll be in the car. _WAITING._" She walked off .Claire had on a peplum shirt with jeggings and sneaker boots (A/N: Don't remember the real name. Sorry!). Ah, how cute. "K, honey!" I finished with my make-up and left out the door.

_*SKIPPIN' DRIVE TRANSITION *_

"Well?" "Okay. Let's go." We walked into a club-like scene. You know flashing lights that could make someone have a seizure, popular music BLASTING, and drunks. Dancers, hookers, people that bob their heads, and partiers. You know, the usual. _'I don't think I can do this. I haven't performed in 10 years, and by MYSELF! I only do duets or something. I practically need someone to DU-ET with me.' _ Claire noticed my nervousness, and tried to break it. "Whatcha going to sing?" "It's….a surprise." "Okay, I'm gonna eat. You go on in a few minutes. Scan the stage, walk around, dance, practice. Whatever makes you feel better about performing?" Claire trailed off walking away. I walked around, I slightly bumped into someone. "Watch it will you?!" I turned around to face the person. "Sorry, about that!" I said smiling sheepishly, backing up slowly. I bumped into someone again. "Oh! I'm sorry about that-" I turned and saw him. Corey. OMG. "Lanes?" My mind went blank. Suddenly, I was dumbstruck didn't know what to say. "Uh….um…" "It's me, Lanes! The only one who calls you Lanes?" "C-…." I was unsure. Not this smoking hot, nonchalant, muscular guy. He couldn't be my sweet sided, big-headed Corey. No, I won't believe it. "It's me, Corey!" "Corey Riffin?" "Yeah Lanes!" "LANEY! LANEY! What are you…doing…you…go…on…now." Claire replied, feeling like she interrupted us. "Good-Bye Corey." He waved as I walked away with Claire. "Who was that?" "I don't know." "Yeah, yeah! Now, get up there and sing, yeah!" She said pushing me onstage. _'Here we go.' _

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi  
'Cause you're hung over and I'm broke_

_I lost my fake ID_  
_But you lost the motel key_  
_Spare me your freaking dirty looks_  
_Now don't blame me_

_You wanna cash out_  
_And get the hell outta town_  
_Don't be a baby_  
_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_  
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_  
_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_  
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Why are these lights so bright?_  
_Did we get hitched last night?_  
_Dressed up like Elvis_  
_Why am I wearing your class ring?_

_Don't call your mother_  
_'Cause now we're partners in crime_  
_Don't be a baby_  
_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_  
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_  
_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_  
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_You got me into this_  
_Information overload, situation lost control_  
_Send out an S.O.S._

_Ha, and get some cash out_  
_We're gonna tear up the town_  
_No, don't be a baby_  
_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me_  
_Remember what you told me_  
_Told me, told me, oh yeah_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_  
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_  
_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_  
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_That's what you get, baby_  
_Shake the glitter_  
_Shake, shake, shake the glitter_  
_Gimme some cash out, baby_  
_Gimme some cash out, baby_

_"LANEY! LANEY! LANEY!" The crowd chanted. I didn't care I was just staring at Corey when I see a blonde girl walks up and peck his cheek. He pointed at me and she smiled up at me. She seemed fishy to me, her smile was so….phony. I was so focused on those two, I didn't notice the crowd. "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" "You want one?" "YEAH!" "OKAY!" "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"_

_You change your mind_  
_Like a girl changes clothes_  
_Yeah, you PMS like a bitch_  
_I would know_

_And you always think_

_Always speak cryptically_  
_I should know_  
_That you're no good for me_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up and you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_

_You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in and you're out_  
_You're up and you're down_

_We used to be just like twins, so in sync_

_The same energy now's a dead battery_  
_Used to laugh 'bout nothing_  
_Now you're plain boring_  
_I should know_  
_That you're not gonna change_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up and you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_

_You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up and you're down_

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bipolar_  
_Stuck on a rollercoaster_  
_Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up and you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up and you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_

_You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up and you're down, down, down, down..._

I broke away from the mike. "Thank you Peaceville! Good-Night!" I looked towards the back and Corey was still there. I missed my best friend, I want to hug him, and smother him. The blonde chick is back. Why does she want to ruin my life, ugh?! They started walking towards the stage. I walked offstage where I was engulfed in Claire's life-threatening grasps. "LANEY! I'm so proud of you! You were great!" "Thank you, Miss Dominance." She rolled her eyes and let me go. "Whatever…ohh I think oreCay antsway to alktay with you." (A/N: It's Pig Latin if you were confused.) 'Talk with me? I could barely remember the guy's name. I wouldn't talk to me either.' I thought. "Lanes! You were awesome!" No blonde chick in sight. Good. "T-thanks Core." I said, smiling shyly. "What are you doing after this?" "Going home with my friend, Claire." "Who's Claire?" " I'm Claire Owens, Ecology Major, Junior in college, and therapist in training, thanks to my client Elaine Penn, here." "Elaine? I thought your real name was Laney." "Heh….heh heh, Elaine? What?" I elbowed her and grunted slightly. She caught the hint. "Uh…okay. I gotta *cough* Youoweme *cough* use it. See ya in a while Laney." She walked away and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Corey…honey. Who's this?" No. Of all things this had to happen. The blonde chick. Asking Corey who I am. "Oh Dionne this is Laney. Lanes, Dionne." She put her hand out for me to shake. Inside I was like, "EEW! DON'T PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON ME!" But, I played it cool, and reluctantly shook her hand. "Umm, Corey. May I have a word with Lenzie?" "Laney." I quickly corrected. I knew her game. Make me look like a shy idiot. COMPLETE AND UTTER **FAILURE**. "Yeah, sure. Nice to see you again, Lanes." He walked off, awkwardly. As soon as he was out was earshot, her nice smile faded. "I knew this was all a façade." "So, we finally meet, Penn." She snarled. "You better lucky Corey's not in an insane asylum or a mental hospital. He was vulnerable…anyone could have taken advantage of him. ANYONE. He was grieving over the loss of his precious friend/bassist. Laney Penn." "Your bluffing." "Oh, please. Kin/Kon introduced me to Corey. I could tell he was depressed. Long sleeve shirts in summer, he wasn't as enthusiastic as he was about gigs, and bags under his eyes. That was until put back together his broken pieces. I am his glue, his one and only. I am his **GIRLFRIEND**. So, I'll tell you now before you get **too friendly**. **BACK OFF MY MAN, PENN.** And I mean it, if you dare try something….I will make your life so miserable, you wished you'd never came back to Peaceville. So, watch your back." Dionne walked away. I was frozen with fear, not at Dionne's "threat", but the thing that scared me the most was….Corey almost dying after me just leaving. I had to find Claire. I need some of her therapist vibes running through me. I was red with fury. "Wait up, Lanes!" I stopped. He was with Dionne. "I want to invite you to the after party at Miracle Peak. You remember where it is right?" How could she forget? It was her favorite place on Earth. She began to reminisce the feeling of the lush green grass between her toes as she twirled around. It was where she and the guys began Grojband. "Of course! See you there!" They walked off and Dionne turned her head and mouthed **PISS OFF.** "What's your beef with her?" I was startled and jumped. "Claire!" "What?" "Nothing. We're going to Miracle Peak to meet with the rest of the guys." "Kin, too?!" I snickered. "Shutup!" She pouted. Claire had a 'schoolgirl crush' on Kin. I thought it was cute but also major blackmail. "So what's up with you and the blonde chick?" "All you need to know is that she is **GOING DOWN**." I smirked._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello, fanfiction. I am thinking about changing the title. I understand that you have been reading and viewing my story. Do you enjoy it? I do hope so. Well here we go…**

_*What Happened With Claire*_

Claire's P.O.V.

I left Laney with that 'Corey' character. I CAN'T BELIEVE HER. Well, that is her best friend. _I GUESS. _I stopped at a secluded table and sat down. I began to take out my phone when I saw Corey walking towards me. "Hello, Claire." "Oh hi." I said through gritted teeth. Honestly, I CAN'T STAND HIM. Do you notice what he _DID _to Elaine? "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Corey Riffin, front man of Grojband. Laney's friend." He stated putting his hand for me to shake. "Claire Owens therapist of Laney and roomie." "How'd you and Laney meet?" "Freshman Year at Yusuf Willows Senior High. Guys were dogging her I stepped in and helped her out. We became friends." I really didn't want to talk to him. Gosh, he was bothering me. Like, swerve. "You know, I'm not really fond of you." "What? Why?" "Because…you're like….UGH! What you did to Laney! You made her an outcast. She was losing herself slowly, because of your bluntness, you not understanding her feelings, your ways of doing stuff to her and it urks the hell out of me! Like she doesn't open up to me like she does with you! AND I'M HER FREAKING THERAPIST!" I was just going to let it all out. Scream and scold at him. Like I do my younger siblings. "She waited for you! Did you wait for her? You probably didn't. I'd expect you to be that kind of character however." I finished ranting and finally looked him head on. "You know, I don't blame you for that. I had no idea how I felt about Laney until she left. I abused myself because I didn't know how I felt about her. I waited 2 years for her, and then I met my glue, Dionne. But, Laney will always be my first and she still is." Corey finished sincerely. OMFG. I NEVER KNEW SOMETHING AS DEEP AS THAT COULD COME OUT HIS MOUTH. I feel weird. What is this feeling? It can't be regret for scolding him? It just can't be, Claire Owens never regrets scolding people. He was smirking. I knew felt proud of his self and like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Whatever Corey." He walked off again but not before saying, "Ya' know…Laney's got one heck of a therapist!" I suddenly like him, I'd hug him, but I haven't known him that long. I don't like him, like him as a friend. I should probably find Elaine. I found her and decided to sneak up on her. I tiptoed up to her and said, "What's your beef with her?" I had startled her and she jumped. "Claire!" "What?" "Nothing. We're going to Miracle Peak to meet with the rest of the guys." "Kin, too?!"I said excitedly. Laney began to snicker. "Shutup!" I pouted. I had a 'schoolgirl crush' on Kin. She thought it was major blackmail, _WHATEVER! _"So what's up with you and the blonde chick?" "All you need to know is that she is **GOING DOWN**." Laney replied while smirking.

_*Back to the Present* _

"So what's 'Miracle Peak'?" As soon as I said that, Laney's bitterness melted away. "Oh Claire, YOU'LL ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT! It's a cliff but they call it a peak. Anyway, it was given that name because wonderful things happen there." "What types of wonderful things?" "Claire, this is not the time for a flashback. Plus, I don't even know any legends." "What? How don't you know?" I asked as she started walking towards the exit. "Don't worry about it. Let's just go." We left the club.

_*Driving Skip Again Transition*_

Laney's P.O.V.

"Is this it?" I nodded excitedly. I ran out of the car and towards the cliff. I breathed in the strange pine scent. "Yum, Evergreens." I took off my shoes and ran towards the band where the campfire was ablaze. "Hey guys!" "Laney! How ya' been?" Kon asked. He wasn't chubby now, he was all…..muscle-bound, now. His aura still seemed gentle giant like. But, he just seemed tougher. Hmm…I will experiment later. Dionne was cuddling (#barf) with Corey, but it was kind of one-sided. He was talking to Kin more than he was paying attention to her. When Kon said my name, she turned towards me and scowled. "Hi, Dionne!" "Oh, Lanes you're here!" "Yeah, I am! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I stated, triumphantly knowing I was winning the battle with Dionne. I put my left hand on my hip, with my free hand holding my oxfords. "Well, I'm glad to see the band back together. Plus 1!" Dionne replied directing the last part at me. She wishes I was the plus 1. Whatever. "So, what type of gigs have you guys been doing?" I asked in my phoniest peppy voice, to annoy the chizznit out of her. Dionne's face almost turned red with anger. "All sorts, parties, concerts, benefits…." He began to trail off. I was listening intensely to every word, hanging onto it like it was the _'to be continued' _part of a show you really like. He brought up one about Valentine's Day and I began to fidget a little. _'What's wrong with me?' _ Dionne noticed my slight twitching and began to smirk. "Yeah, that was my favorite one! It was where Corey and I first started dating," She said, smiling evilly and started snuggling up closer. _'Slut, much?' _I thought to myself, trying to refrain myself from laughing. "Aww! How cute. I didn't know you had it in you, Core!" I am freaking cringing, but I'm not going to let her have the pleasure of seeing it. Corey's smile fades a little. "Hi! Everyone I'm Claire….Owens!" Claire approaches quickly. Claire can read me like a book. She stands next to me and notices my facial expression. "Rivalry a brewin'?" Claire mumbles. "Just wait 'til it's served." I mutter nonchalantly under my breath. Claire smiles, evilly. "So, guy's…how's everything?" We started walking around the grassy field. "Good." "You know _Kiiinn….. is here…right?_" Claire perked up instantly. "_Elaine Penn. You better not be lying to me._" "I'm not!" She stares me down suspiciously. I hold up two fingers, "Scout's Honor!" "Whatever." She says, rolling her eyes. My phone starts buzzing. Nyan Cat's theme song starts blaring. "What the?" I hold a finger to my lips and answer it. "Yes…mom." "Are you there safely?" "Mom, I wouldn't have answered if we hadn't." "True…so true. So, what are you doing?" "I'm at Miracle Peak with Claire….and the band." "Oh, so how's that Corey boy you like?" I turn red. "MMOOMM!" "Teehee, well have a good night, love you." "Love you too. Bye." I hang up. Ugh, my mom is a gossip lover. Anything she hears that might be juicy, she knows about. I turn back around to face Claire and I see her chatting with Kin. I quickly snap a picture and stuff my phone back in my pocket. _'Hehe, OMG. I am totally going to use this against her.' _She finishes her emo convo with Kin. She walked back over but not before waving him off. "So…let me hear it." "We were just talking." "About?" "Stuff."Claire answered almost robotically. "You answered too fast. Something's up, ClaireBear." "Nothing is up…it was just a regular conversation and quit calling me ClaireBear." "Whatever Claire…you know I can see right through you." "Mmhmm. Let's just go." We began to head back to the car. "Bye guys!" I said waving wildly at them as we began to walk down the peak. "BYE LANEY!" The guys respond loudly in unison. Claire was texting rapidly. You already know who she was texting. She giggled loudly. "Sheesh, you just met the guy and gushing already? That's not like you at all Claire." "Shutup!" She said, smiling and slightly nudging me. We break into a fit of laughter as we head back to the car. "Well, that was fun." Claire was still texting. "I'll drive." I walk to the driver's seat and hop in. Claire was already inside and buckled up.

_*SKIPPIN' THE DRIVE AGAIN*_

"I'm like home and stuff, Karmen!" "Okay! Go to bed guys…it's like 1 AM!" "Psh, no its not." "You know what I mean!" Claire elbows me and I chuckle. We start to walk upstairs and go to our rooms. "Now don't stay up to long texting Kin!" "SHUTUP, ELAINE!" I smile and close the room door. "Goodnight, ClaireBear!" "QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" She screams through the door. I laugh as I begin to rummage through my suitcase planning my vengeance on Dionne for tomorrow. _'Get ready 'cause here I come Dionne.' _I think crawling in my bed and smiling to myself.

**And there we have it. Okay, sorry for the incredibly long wait and junk but I needed a vacay from Mom-Tron 3000. I'll be writing another story about the 1960's so be waiting! Oh, I don't own any of the songs that were used in the making of the spectacular story. Also, thank you viewers/reviews! Thanks for your support!**

** AngelicFeel Signing out**


	3. I'm So Sorry and Junk!

Okay, okay. I haven't been on in forever so...I probably won't be in a long time...Due to me try to keep my grades up in Honors..and balancing the rest of the world on shoulders I probably won't be able to update. But, don't worry I didn't die. But, I will try my best. And to be completely honest...I may or may not have writer's block...OOPS. Well, I will try to update so hard because I love you all so hard. But, bare with me. PLEASE? Are we okay-sies? Thank. KEEP CALM AND ROCKTIVATE ON! Thanks for coming out everyone! *Slams Groj-door* Yes, I'm doing that now.


End file.
